A Flashing Rivalry
A Flashing Rivalry is the 10th episode in Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Having made their way out of Violet City, Peter and the gang have just traveled into Route 32 onto their next destination. They have now stopped for a little lunch break. Hobie has just arranged a picnic blanket for his friends as he prepared some sandwiches for his friends. They are now eating along with the rest of their Pokémon. Lyra: Mmm. It's so good! Who would've guessed that you can make good sandwiches and can cook really well, Hobie. Hobie blushes at the compliment Hobie: Oh, it was nothing really Peter: Still, we are lucky that we have a chef in the group Harry: Yeah, without Hobie we may go hungry The group continue eating. After they had their fill, Peter and Harry gets up Peter: Okay, now that we had our fill, let's get training Harry: I'm with ya, Pete Hobie: Say Lyra, have you ever took part in a battle before? Lyra: Can't say I have Hobie: You should try it. Trainers can connect with their Pokémon more when they battle. Lyra: Hmm. I did say that battles are fun. So, maybe Marill and I can battle when we have the chance. Marill: Marill! Hobie smiles at this End Scene Peter and Harry are facing each other in another practice battle with Spinarak and Cyndaquil by their trainers' sides. Hobie and Lyra are sitting on the blanket along with the other Pokémon. Peter: Caterpie, you're up! Caterpie crawls from the blanket and onto the field Harry: In that case, Cyndaquil I choose you! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Cyndaquil rushes onto the battlefield to face Caterpie Peter: Caterpie, this is gonna be your first time battling. Are you ready? (Caterpie turns to Peter and nod it's head) Okay, let's do this! Harry: Cyndaquil, start this off with Tackle! Cyndaquil charges at Caterpie with Tackle. Peter: Caterpie, slow Cyndaquil down with your String Shot and use your Tackle. Caterpie shoots String Shot at Cyndaquil which seems to slow it down. Caterpie then Tackles Cyndaquil really hard. Cyndaquil skids to the ground Harry: Cyndaquil, get up and use Ember. Still wrapped up in String Shot Cyndaquil gets up and fires Ember at Caterpie. Peter: Quick Caterpie, dodge it Caterpie rolls out of the way from the Ember Peter: Now catch Cyndaquil with another String Shot. (Caterpie looks at him in confusion) I got a plan. Trust me Caterpie doesn't know what he is planning, but decides to go along with it. Caterpie shoots a String Shot at Caterpie. Peter: Now swing it around Caterpie swings Cyndaquil around and let's the string go as Cyndaquil comes crashing into a nearby tree Harry: Cyndaquil! Peter: Yes. Nice job, Caterpie! Caterpie nods at Peter. Harry: Cyndaquil, are you okay? Cyndaquil breaks out of the String Shot by shooting out fire from it's back Harry: Great let's continue. Use Tackle Peter: You use Tackle as well Caterpie! Caterpie and Cyndaquil collides against each other with Tackle knocking each other back. Then all of a sudden Caterpie begins to shoot out silk on itself as it begins to change form. Everyone was surprise at this. Lyra: What's wrong with Caterpie? Hobie: Nothing's wrong. Caterpie is starting to evolve. Lyra: Evolve? Hobie: It's when a Pokémon change their appearance when they grow stronger. Aside from training, some Pokémon require a special item or stone for it to evolve. Lyra: Wow Once the evolution is complete, Metapod appears in Caterpie's place. Metapod: Metapod Peter smiles Peter: Nice! (scans Metapod) Peter's Pokédex: Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. Peter: Wow, Metapod you evolved! That's awesome Harry: Yeah, it is so cool to see evolution take place. Metapod blushes when he heard his trainer and friend giving him praises Peter: Now let's continue this battle Voice: Ha! You call that a battle. I think that's more like child's play to me. The two boys become surprise at that remark. They turn to see a tall boy who has a little musuclar build with blond hair and blue eyes walking in their direction. He is wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes. Peter and Harry narrow their eyes as they know who it is. Hobie and Lyra and the other Pokémon gets up from the blanket and walks over. Boy: Look who it is. Puny Parker and the Loser Squad. Lyra: Loser Squad? Peter: Flash Thompson. It's been a while The boy now known as Flash smirks Flash: I see you still remember me. I haven't seen you three since Summer Camp. I'm surprised to see you guys as trainers when you have those weak'' Pokémon with you. Only the strongest trainers get to become the best. Hobie frowns at Flash's remark Hobie: I see that attitude of yours hasn't changed, Flash. Flash then notices Lyra and walks over to her. She backs up a bit Flash: And what have we here? What's a girl like you hanging around with losers like them when you could be hanging with a real trainer like me? Marill becomes mad to see Flash harassing Lyra so it shoots Water Gun in his face. Flash: Hey! Lyra: Thanks Marill. (to Flash) And to answer your question, I'm not interested. Also, I don't like you picking on my friends. Harry: Yeah, why would she want to hang around with a jerk like you? Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Peter: So did you already got your first gym badge? Flash: I did (''shows the Zephyr Badge attached to his jacket) What of it? Peter: Well it's just that, I got mine too Harry: So did I They both show their own Zephyr Badge. Flash narrows his eyes in annoyance. He then notices Spinarak on Peter's shoulder Flash: Say Parker, is this your starter? Peter: Yeah, Spinarak is my starter. I received him from Professor Elm since no one wants him Flash: (laughs) That is so like you. Choosing a Pokémon as weak as that. If I were you, I would ditch it and find a stronger Pokémon to use''. '' That insult causes something in Peter to snap. It was bad enough that his old bully from camp is picking on him and his friends but now making fun of his bond with Spinarak is going too far. Peter: What did you say!? Don't you dare make fun of me and Spinarak. Spinarak is my friend and I will never abandon him in the favor of another Pokémon''.'' You're nothing more than an arrogant jerk who thinks small trainers don't have what it takes. Spinarak: Spinarak! Flash: Yeah? Well I still say that only bigger trainers can be number one! And you don't stand a chance of being the Johto Champion! The two rivals glare at each other as sparks crackle through their eyes. Harry: Wow. The sparks sure are flying Hobie: They have been at each other's throats when we were still in Summer Camp. Peter: If you think my Spinark is weak, then why don't you prove it in a Pokémon'' battle. One on one. You may talk the talk, but can you battle the battle? Flash: (smirks) You're on. I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place. End Scene Peter and Flash stand on opposite sides of the field as Harry, Hobie, and Lyra along with Cyndaquil, Totodile, Marill, and the rest of their Pokémon are seen sitting on the sides watching the battle. Lyra: So who is that guy? Harry: Flash Thompson, he is Peter's rival. Hobie: He attended the same Pokémon Summer Camp that Peter, Harry, and I went to. He was a real bully there, constantly picking on smaller kids with Peter being his favorite target. Lyra: (gasps) That's horrible! Marill: Marill Harry: Oh it was. But Hobie and I were able to defend Peter from Flash's torment. Lyra: Is that how you guys met? Hobie: Yep. After that, we all decided to stick together as friends while at the same time trying to defend ourselves against Flash. Lyra: Wow Flash: You ready, Parker? I've been waiting a long time for this. Peter: Bring it Flash. I'll show you that I'm not as weak as you think I am. Flash: Whatever. Eevee come on out! Flash throws a Poké Ball and Eevee comes out Eevee: Eevee! Harry: Check it out! Flash has an Eevee Lyra takes out her Pokédex and scans Eevee Lyra's Pokédex: ''Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. Lyra: I have admit, Eevee looks kind of adorable now that I'm looking at it. Peter: You have an Eevee, Flash? Flash: Yup, Eevee was the house pet in my family. Now that I'm a trainer it chose to join me. Peter: I see. (looks to Spinarak on the ground) Ready for this, Spinarak? Spinarak: Spin! Peter: Okay, let's do this Spinarak scurries over to the field to face Eevee. Flash: We'll start this off. Eevee use Quick Attack! Eevee rushes at Spinarak and hits it. Spinarak skids to the ground Harry: Leave it to Flash, to get a head start in this battle. Flash: How do you like that Parker? Eevee: Eevee! Peter: We're just getting started. Spinarak use Poison Sting! Spinarak shoots Poison Sting at Eevee which hits it Flash: Eevee, shake it and use another Quick Attack Eevee charges again at Spinarak, but Peter has other ideas Peter: Quick Spinarak, use String Shot to tie up Eevee's legs. Spinarak shoots String Shot which binds Eevee's front legs and causing it to trip. Peter: Now use Absorb! Spinarak jumps in front of Eevee and uses Absorb which drains Eevee's health. Flash: Eevee! Leave it to you cheat just like in camp, Parker. Peter: I have never once cheated in my life, Flash. You were just jealous of me besting you in those activities that we did. Flash: (scoffs) Whatever. Eevee break free and use Sand Attack. Eevee struggles but breaks free of the bind from the String Shot and kicks some sand into Spinarak's eyes blinding it. Peter: Spinarak! Lyra: Oh no! Hobie: Talk about fighting dirty Flash: Eevee, hit Spinarak with Tackle. Eevee charges at Spinarak about to use Tackle Peter: Spinarak, I'm gonna be your eyes. Follow my voice. Dodge to the left. Spinarak dodges to the left avoiding Eevee's attack. Flash: Huh? Eevee, another Tackle attack! Petet: Spinarak dodge to the right and use Poison Sting in front of you. Spinarak dodes again and shoots Poison Sting which hits Eevee. Eevee yelps in pain Flash: No way Hobie: Incredible! Peter is acting as Spinarak's eyes when he is blinded. The sand on Spinarak's eyes then clears away and Spinarak can see again. Spinarak: Spinrarak! Peter: That's great! You got your sight back, Spinarak. Okay, pay them back with Absorb. Spinarak turns to Eevee use Absorb which drains more of it's energy Peter: Now jump in the air and use String Shot. Spinarak jumps in the air and shoots String Shot at Eevee Flash: What the? Peter: Now pull yourself down! Spinarak pulls down and hits Eevee hard in the head. Eevee becomes dizzy Flash: Eevee, snap out of it and use Tackle! Peter: Spinrarak finish this with another Absorb attack. Then use String Shot to throw Eevee Spinarak uses Absorb on Eevee which makes it lose more energy. Spinarak then shoots String Shot at Eevee and spins it around. It lets go and Eevee hits a nearby tree and slides down. Eevee tries to get up, but collapse in defeat. Flash: No! Harry: Yes, Peter did it! Hobie: You go, Pete! Lyra: Good job! Peter: Good job, Spinarak! Spinarak jumps into his trainer's arms as the two celebrate their victory. But Flash was not happy about this. Flash: No way! There is now way that I lost to someone like you! This battle is rigged! Peter: (sighs) You are such a sore loser, Flash. Me and Spinarak beat you fair and square. We just showed off ours skills. Flash returns Eevee to it's Poké Ball. Flash: You were just lucky that's all. Just you wait, Parker. I'm going to be the new Johto Champion and show you why only the strongest trainers can make it. Peter: With that attitude of yours, I doubt you would. Flash gritted his teeth in anger Flash: The next time we battle each other, you won't be so lucky! Later, losers! Flash then walks away as Harry, Hobie, and Lyra walks over to Peter Peter: Whatever you say, Eugene Flash stops in his track as his face become completely red in embarrassment. He turns his head to Peter in anger. Flash: Do not call me, Eugene! Flash then stomps away. Lyra gets confused at what Peter just called Flash Lyra: Um, Eugene? Harry: It's Flash's real name. He hates being called that because it's embarrassing. Lyra: Oh Peter: (sighs) Man, I just can't believe that after all those years in camp Flash is still such a jerk. Hobie: I guess he just couldn't let go of the fact that you're sometimes better than him. Harry: Yeah, either way. Flash did had this coming. Lyra: That's right, Peter. You really put that bully in his place. Peter: Thanks for that, guys. Looks like I'll need to train harder if we were to ever face Flash again. Right Spinarak? Spinarak: Spinarak! Characters *Peter Parker *Harry *Hobie Brown *Lyra *Flash Thompson Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Ledyba (Peter's) * Caterpie (Peter's, evolved) * Metapod (Peter's, newly evolved) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Eevee (Flash's) Trivia * This marks the first time evolution is seen in The Legend of Spinarak-Man series. * The part where Flash hates being called Eugene is likely inspired from the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man, where Flash beats up Peter for calling him Eugene. * The part where Peter acts as Spinarak's eyes when he's blinded is exactly what Ash did with his Pikachu in the episode Grooming Furfrou! Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man